


(Not so) Straight, from hell

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A droplet of angst in an ocean of fluff and cuteness, Demon/Human Relationships, Dubious Morality, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Where Kihyun accidentaly summons a demon and willingly doesn't let him go back.





	(Not so) Straight, from hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writersstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/gifts).



> Prompt by @writersstudy :
> 
> Sure, Kihyun was technically trying to summon a demon on purpose, but he didn't expect to get stuck with the most annoying one they had. Alternatively, Minhyuk is trapped in a nagging human's apartment and has no idea how to get out.
> 
> It got a little fluffier than intended but I hope you enjoy!

“Guess who got a promotion!” Hyungwon steps into the office, half a dozen of heads turning to his direction. Kihyun squints his eyes, staring, boring holes into the paper Hyungwon is holding.

That bastard even printed out his promotion email when there was literally zero need for this.

“Good job” Kihyun’s coworkers say but he stays quiet, hopes his hatred for Hyungwon will somehow physically manifest and make the doorframe fall on his head. He’s so tall he’s almost touching it anyway, it won’t hurt too much.

And oh Kihyun wants to hurt him. He wants Hyungwon to suffer. Nothing fatal. Just a small, or a big inconvenience to make him stay out of work for a couple days…weeks. Kihyun was so close to this promotion and again, one more time Hyungwon got it. It’s been happening since they were interns together. Six solid years.

Kihyun is convinced that if he can somehow keep the long frog away from the office for some days, he can impress their employer enough to get a good promotion and an impressive salary raise. Yet, he’s stuck in that damn badly ventilated office with the overheating computers and Hyunwoo with his constant bad morning breath and desk full of bread crumps next to him.

He has tried everything. That, after simply working hard (read as: working his ass off) didn’t pay off how he wanted it. The main problem is their manager, a short and short-tempered red haired woman who obviously fancies Hyungwon. That damn frog was good, but not good enough to always be a step above Kihyun.

Tried everything included many morally questionable methods, such as: putting laxatives in Hyungwon’s lunch (he calmly took his laptop and worked from the toilet), staying late at the office and throwing all of Hyungwon’s important papers in the shredded (he kept copies both in a usb and his drive), hacking his LinkedIn and registering him as a reptilian expert with a Pepe as his profile picture (people found it hilarious until he fixed it).

He takes a deep breath before he looks at the corner of his screen, the numbers mockingly declaring he has a little more than two hours left. Hyungwon is there, a good three meters away putting all of his ~~shit~~ stuff in a cardboard box. He’s getting his own office and who knows what else. Kihyun wants to rip his own beautiful peachy curls off in frustration.

The clock strikes four tortuously slow and Kihyun is ready to rush outside, all his daily tasks finished and then some more. But. There’s something blocking his way. Someone so tall Kihyun’s hands can’t reach to choke him once and for all. Because he has definitely thought of ways to dispose the body.

“What’s up Yoo, leaving so early?”

“It’s past four, Chae.”

“Mr.Chae, please address your higher-up formally” Hyungwon has a shit-eating grin on when he adds “you chibi”.

Kihyun elbows him right on the stomach and makes him flinch, gets enough time to move past Hyungwon and towards the parking, his freedom.

“Have a nice weekend tiny Satan!” Kihyun hears Hyungwon’s chirpy but sleepiness-laced voice while descending the stairs to his car. He doesn’t like elevators, too crowded.

At this point, when god has abandoned Kihyun and his career, he might as well actually ask Satan for help.

 

“Do you think demons exist?” Kihyun asks his little brother via phone the same afternoon, in the middle of a casual conversation about a stew recipe.

“Like, real demons?” Changkyun’s deep voice is almost comical, with that tone of disbelief.

“Why would I be interested in fake ones?” Kihyun answers, casually.

“Why are you interested in real ones?” Changkyun giggles, obviously thinking his brother isn’t serious. “Look, Kihyun, I know I was a wild teen, but I wasn’t in a satanic cult or anything.”

“I’m not interested!” Now the last thing he wants is Changkyun to call their mum and tell her Kihyun has been asking about demons.

“Search it on the internet or something, Kihyun. Now give me that recipe because I wanna surprise Jooheon when he comes and it’s his favorite.” When will Kihyun have to surprise a partner? Probably never seeing how his previous relationships couldn’t work out. The downsides of being too focused on work to have time for love.

“It’s his favorite only when I cook it for him.” Kihyun takes pride in his cooking and feeds his brother’s boyfriend well.

“Shut up hyung.” Changkyun wasn’t a fun kid, always too serious. Then again, Kihyun isn’t a fun adult either. Guess it’s a genes thing.

“Okay, note down, step one.” There’s a faint hum from Changkyun. “Try to not burn the kitchen.”

 

Kihyun is still curious. In his dim living room he does his research, laptop on his thighs and legs propped on the cushions, a cup of tea on the table next to him. Turns out summoning a demon isn’t too difficult, not in theory. Kihyun remembers that one time Changkyun bought an ouja board for Halloween and Jooheon was screaming before they even started playing around with it.

He finds different variations of the summoning, but all of them are more or less the same. Some candles, paper, a mirror, memorizing some words and of course, the demon’s name.

Kihyun actually finds a proper list of all the demons, with names and descriptions and everything. He’s between Vepar and Ose, both good for revenge but the first one a little too cruel even for Kihyun’s taste. He doesn’t want Hyungwon to suffer too much. Just a little and so, Ose will do.

So Ose appears as a leopard and then transforms to a human form, which isn’t a problem because Kihyun is a cat person. He will have to offer him something in exchange for the demon to transform Hyungwon in whatever Kihyun wants. He still needs to work on his request. And obtain those black candles. He decides to do some shopping on Saturday to be all set. That, if he doesn’t regret his research and poor life decisions the next morning when he wakes up.

He doesn’t. Turning Hyungwon into a turtle is the first thought in his mind the moment he wakes up. Letting him at some park to munch on lettuce the grannies will throw at him. He won’t do any harm, Hyungwon will probably even outlive Kihyun like this. And with their newly promoted employer missing, the office will be a mess. They’ll have to find a new one. Kihyun is the one and only available and trained.

He puts on his best smile and drives to the market. Stops for brunch at his favorite coffee shop. The milkshake he dips his fries in tastes so sweet, just like his win against Chae Hyungwon that is soon to come.

When he gets back home the same afternoon, he leaves his shopping bags on the couch and makes some space moving around the table and his armchair. He has the papers he’ll need printed out and it takes him a few tries to draw a decent circle with chalk on the floor. He sits in front of it and laughs with the ridiculousness of the situation. He doesn’t expect anything to happen anyway, so he continues since he bought all these candles and incense.

He waits for the sun to set in order to begin, preparing a bowl of salt last. Some of the posts he saw advice people to throw salt in front of their rooms to keep the demon confined only in the one it will appear, but Kihyun isn’t scared enough to throw salt all around his house. He has enough to clean already.

The room gets dark, a light left on in his bedroom enough to see around and Kihyun takes the papers in his hand and starts following the instructions (don’t do this at home kids). He’s supposed to feel some kind of energy or see something, but there’s nothing and he’s ready to give up, throw all the candles away and pretend his room doesn’t smell like burned wood and vanilla. He tries saying the summoning words one last time.

When his lisp makes him pronounce a couple of words wrongly, Kihyun doesn’t notice it.

“Uh?”

Kihyun stares at the center of the small circle and the source of the noise. Ose is supposed to appear as a leopard but there’s a man there. A whole ass man sitting on the floor and looking at Kihyun with a confused, borderline scared expression.

Kihyun did it, he summoned a demon. He knows he must be cautious and respectful.

“Who the fuck are you?” The demon talks first, his thin tail with the pointy end curled next to his body. He doesn’t sound or look dangerous, voice soft and a little pitchy, torn black dirty clothes like he has just been out of a mine and a mess of red hair on top of his head. And those piercing, icy light blue eyes.

“I am Yoo Kihyun, I summoned you here.”  Kihyun is scared shitless, but manages to sound calm somehow. He doesn’t want to break a deal they haven’t even done yet.

“Me?” The demon points at himself, “Why did you summon me?”

“I want you to help me take revenge on someone.” He just has to turn Hyungwon into a turtle and leave. Must be a piece of cake for such a powerful demon.

“Take…revenge? I don’t understand.” The demon is playing with the end of his tail, like he’s getting stressed.

“Aren’t you supposed to know, Ose?” The demon’s eyes light up to the mention of the name and turn downcast right after.

“Ose…?” The demon stands up, a little taller than Kihyun.  “Sir, I’m not Ose.”

“Then who are you?”

It was at this moment Kihyun knew he had fucked up.

“His nephew, Minhyuk. You probably made a mistake.”

Kihyun stares at the demon. It’s getting awkward. But Kihyun has managed to summon a whole demon nonetheless and he’s not wasting the opportunity.

“Oh. But you too can help me, right?”

“I don’t think so? How do you want me to help you?” Minhyuk’s clothes don’t seem to have pockets, so he has his hands awkwardly crossed on his chest, shifting his body weight from one leg to another.

“Told you, I want to take revenge on someone. Nothing fatal, just a small inconvenience.”

“I don’t think I can do anything about it.”

“What can you do? Don’t you have any powers?” Even if he’s a lowly demon, Minhyuk must have some kind of power.

“I can only do…this.” Minhyuk rubs his thumb and index finger together. A small, tiny flame appears and he blows it out.

“…That’s all?” Not sure what Minhyuk can do about the revenge thing when he’s basically a lighter. Kihyun can buy a lighter from the convenience store.

“Yeah, that’s all I need.”

“Need? What for?” Isn’t Minhyuk supposed to be haunting people and stuff?

“To light up the boiling pots at hell. My job is to adjust the temperatures. It’s boring.”

Kihyun’s eyes open wide. So Minhyuk is some kind of cook.

“What do you even boil at hell?”

“…Humans? Obviously.”

“Oh.”

Okay, not exactly a cook.

“Will you send me back now?” Minhyuk is almost pleading. Kihyun can understand, he probably summoned him mid-work.

“I don’t know how to. You are supposed to be able to go back yourself.”

“Nobody has ever summoned me before, I don’t know how to do this.”

“Do you feel very physical? Like your body is here?” The demons weren’t supposed to be so…physical. Some communicated with telepathy or through mirrors. But Minhyuk was very much there.

“My body is definitely here, where else could it be, since you decided to summon me for fun. I hope my humans don’t burn.” Minhyuk pouts, looking like a puppy. Kihyun thought demons were supposed to be quite intimidating, but this one is anything but it.

“Okay then…would you mind helping me tidy up the mess…and we’ll find a way to send you back.”

Minhyuk helps Kihyun blow out the candles and throw away the incense sticks and when they wipe off the circle and the pentagram off of the floor he’s still there and it’s time for Kihyun to search the situation up.

Except the internet won’t help them. No, he doesn’t want to do an exorcism or go to the church or try to hurt Minhyuk, who’s sitting on the floor again because Kihyun doesn’t want the coal-covered clothes to dirty his couch. Minhyuk is a very tame demon it seems.

Kihyun at some point just gives up.

“I guess you will stay here tonight and we’ll find a way to send you back tomorrow.”

Minhyuk nods, unmoving.

Kihyun is a harsh person, but he’s not gonna let a demon he accidentally summoned sleep on the floor. He goes to his room and returns with a shirt and some shorts.

“Come on, change. You can have the couch tonight, it’s comfortable enough.”

Minhyuk stares at him.

“Change?”

“Yes, change clothes.” He points at the small pile he has left on the couch armrest.

“I haven’t had new clothes in a century!” Minhyuk sprinkles up excitedly, takes off his own clothes without any sense of shame. Kihyun has to looks away but isn’t fast enough to not notice Minhyuk’s lack of underwear, or his pale smooth skin.

“I didn’t ask if you want to take a shower or anything, maybe tomorrow.” The demon is already making himself comfortable on the cushions. “Goodnight I guess.”

Kihyun dreams of Chae Hyungwon as a turtle that night.

 

When Kihyun wakes up on Sunday, Minhyuk is still there, on his couch, confirming that the events of the previous day weren’t a weird dream. The demon also seems to be in distress, curled into himself and slightly rocking back and forth when Kihyun steps into the living room, heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

“Minhyuk?” He calls and the demon turns to face him, a frown on his face. “Is there something wrong?” He notices that Minhyuk is trembling when he steps right beside him.

“I’m cold” Minhyuk sniffs, “I’ve never been cold before.”

Kihyun realizes he didn’t give Minhyuk anything to cover himself, didn’t even thought about it and despite being only a little chilly since it’s autumn, Minhyuk is probably accustomed to way warmer climates.

Kihyun brings him a fleece duvet and Minhyuk covers himself, rubbing his face in the soft material.

“It’s so nice, I’ve never touched anything like it before.” His icy eyes grow wide and he keeps looking at the duvet like it’s some kind of magical item.

“I can give it to you when you go back since I dragged you up here.” It’s Kihyun’s favorite duvet, but watching Minhyuk being so happy with it. It warms his cold heart just a little. It’s been only a few hours and he’s already forming a soft spot for the demon, this isn’t right.

“I don’t want to stain it, it’s dirty at hell” Minhyuk says in a small voice and Kihyun decides he doesn’t need the duvet at all anymore.

“What do you usually eat for breakfast? I have milk and cereal but sometimes I make rice too.” Kihyun lifts the cereal box for Minhyuk to see.

“Breakfast?” The demon is utterly confused.

Turns out Minhyuk has never eaten food. Not once in his life because he doesn’t need it but he’s eager to try. Kihyun knows they might regret it since Minhyuk has never used the toilet as well. But when he tastes the first spoonful of cereal in milk his face lights up like he tasted the most expensive fillet in the world. He keeps eating everything Kihyun gives him to try.

Kihyun should have been searching for ways to send Kihyun back, but he’s busy.

Busy teaching and showing Minhyuk things, like how to open the tv or the majestic cavern that is the fridge and the cupboards with the snacks. He lets Minhyuk bounce on the bed and shows him to operate the shower. He lets Minhyuk sit under scorching water for half an hour and the demon seems more than happy, walking around naked with no sense of shame until Kihyun throws clothes at him.

Minhyuk is mostly impressed with the small balcony and how he can see the sky and damn, if a demon is happy in this tiny house, maybe Kihyun should start appreciating it more instead of complaining about rent and having no space.

By the time Kihyun sits down to find out more about demons Minhyuk seems to be tired just from being overexcited and running around the whole day and he would be a nuisance if he wasn’t so cute. Like a dog toddler. A puppy. But Kihyun can’t keep him like some kind of pet.

He even thought that Minhyuk is faking that goofiness to trick him, but he seems way too genuine.

When Kihyun settles on his favorite spot on the couch Minhyuk sits right next to him, rubs his head on Kihyun’s arm and Kihyun feels something weird digging on his skin. He looks at Minhyuk’s head and it’s the first time he notices them, two tiny velvety horns, barely visible.

Kihyun can’t help his curiousness, lifting a hand up and touching a horn, Minhyuk immediately laughing and wiggling.

“It tickles?” Kihyun asks, cradling Minhyuk’s hair through his fingers and gets a nod in response.

When it’s time to sleep and Kihyun gets ready, Minhyuk appears on the bedroom’s door, says he wants to sleep in the bed too because he’s tall and his legs are hanging out of the couch, with that sweet voice and pleading eyes. Kihyun doesn’t have the heart to say no, knowing that one way or another Minhyuk will soon go back at hell and Kihyun will be alone at the apartment.

Kihyun feels Minhyuk’s leg twitching and his tail swinging back and forth the whole night.

 

“Where are you going?” Minhyuk stirs and pulls Kihyun’s sleeve when the latter gets out of bed on Monday morning.

“Work. I’ll make breakfast first but you can sleep more.” Kihyun tucks Minhyuk in his duvet and skips opening the blinds like he usually does.

“I thought you didn’t work.” Minhyuk mutters turning to him, a face full of hair.

“Why? I’ve been working for years.” Only recently he has been regretting he didn’t become a shepherd on the Alps and is stuck with in an office Hyungwon and other beings of questionable intelligence.

“Because you didn’t go yesterday.” Minhyuk has a great sense of logic. Kihyun has to remind himself he would be the same if he had spent his life in hell and tries hard not to mock him.

“I don’t work on weekends.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t you have days you don’t work?” Satan’s employees must have some benefits too.

“I always work. I sleep a bit and then I work again. Days and nights and time don’t exist in hell.”

And Kihyun was complaining about working eight hours per day.

“Will you be gone for long?” Needy, Minhyuk is needy. Kihyun can’t even imagine him boiling humans.

“A few hours, you can open the television and watch whatever you want. You remember where the snacks are, right?” Kihyun will have to do some grocery shopping before he returns home, given the amount Minhyuk eats.

Minhyuk smiles happily and cuddles Kihyun’s pillow back to sleep.

 

No way to send Minhyuk back is found and suddenly he and Kihyun find themselves in a weird routine. Minhyuk watches television and raids the pantry when Kihyun is out at work, bombards him with questions when he comes back.

“Why do humans do this, why they do that, how do clouds hang from the sky, all the movie people have dogs, why don’t you get one too?”

Kihyun explains the best he can. And when he can’t, he laughs and pats Minhyuk’s hair and watches how the demon grins so widely.

“Aren’t you supposed to be bad? Since you are a demon and all?” He asks on Thursday afternoon while they are dipping biscuits in milk. Minhyuk especially likes milk. He shrugs at the question.

“I just do my job, nothing more I guess. I never wanted to hurt people or others more than my job requires and…will you keep a secret?” He leans closer to Kihyun, as if someone could hear them, “I like humans a lot.”

“How come?” Kihyun whispers back.

Minhyuk tells him that when he’s bored he asks the humans down at hell to tell him stories, thinks that some of them are really nice and cute. They talk about their families and friends and traveling and favourite foods and Minhyuk could only imagine all of these beautiful things in that dull place he was stuck at.

“You should be happy you are a human, you can do and see so much. Do that now that you still can. Have so many stories to tell to the demons or the angels when you die.”

“Angels?” Of course, if hell exists, so does heaven.

“Yeah, I’ve seen some, they like stories too!” Heaven and hell must be boring if everyone just wants to listen about humans’ memories.

“I’ll make some good stories then.” Minhyuk will be the most interesting out of them.

 

Friday is a bad day for Kihyun. Hyungwon shouts at him for no good reason and the department head doesn’t even care and Hyunwoo next to him leaves bread crumbs all over their shared desk at lunch break. Kihyun is too close to giving everyone the middle finger but he reminds himself, making money is nice. He needs the money. And to be promoted. So he stays silent.

By the time he returns home he’s seething, practically kickingthe door open and startling Minhyuk who’s lying on the couch watching a soap opera.

It doesn’t take long for Kihyun to observe the condition of the house. The kitchen a mess, a cupboard left open, empty food wrappers left all around the living room and Minhyuk in the middle of it, happily greeting him.

“You” Kihyun walks towards the demon, “you useless thing, you are sitting around all day and do nothing, pick up your trash at least.”

He doesn’t realize he’s shouting the last part and he has already regretted it when Minhyuk curls into himself, but Kihyun can’t deal with it. He stomps to his bedroom and slams the door behind him.

 

When he wakes up from his nap, he feels much better but also much worse. He shouted at a damn demon. Without even a really good reason. Sure, he has been nagging non-stop the past days, but he knew Minhyuk just needed a little push and some kind words to clean up after his mess.

When he steps out of his room Minhyuk is still there, curled at a corner of the couch and hiding under the duvet, the television turned off and the room half dark.

“Hey, Minhyuk.” Kihyun tries in his gentlest voice.

There’s a bit of movement, two bright eyes staring at him.

“Yeah” Minhyuk exhales and Kihyun thinks that someone must have been really violent with him before.

“I’m sorry for shouting.”

“It’s okay, humans in movies shout all the time. Demons shout a lot too. It’s okay.”

“I shouldn’t have.” Kihyun sits next to Minhyuk and pets his horns the way he knows the demon always enjoys it and Minhyuk leans into him. “Want to make dinner with me?”

Minhyuk finds his usual self soon, all it takes is some pets and some nice food and cuddling to watch a film when they are done with everything and when Kihyun tells him they can go out together sometime at the weekend he’s not sure he does it out of guilt or simply because he’s starting to like Minhyuk so much.

They’ll have to hide those glow in the dark blue eyes somehow though.

 

Kihyun buys presents for Minhyuk, a gray beanie and brown lens. It takes them more than two hours to put them on, there’s a lot of whining and Minhyuk being utterly uncooperative when Kihyun’s fingers get too close to his eyes, but at the end, they manage to do it.

Kihyun’s initial plan is to just walk around the block and the nearby park a bit, but Minhyuk is eager to see everything, taking Kihyun’s hand in his own and pulling him around asking about every store on their way, then the trees at the park and the fountain and when they end up huddled in a small cozy café he asks what is the best thing to order.

Kihyun never thought demons would like marshmallows, or, for the record, look like ones when they sipped hot chocolate so fast that a mortal would burn his tongue. Kihyun watches with amusement, even thinks of taking a photo of Minhyuk, but can’t bring himself to do it.

Minhyuk is still like a dream, something that doesn’t really exist in Kihyun’s life. And Kihyun knows that when Minhyuk is gone, he’s gonna miss him like hell (ha ha, pun intended).

“People like being with others. Even in hell, we have many couples.” Minhyuk has finished his chocolate, stole Kihyun’s cookies and is dozing off on the couch, the wind howling outside.

He looks beautiful, casual in Kihyun’s clothes, washed jeans and a loose red hoodie. Kihyun missed this, going out with someone and making small talk and bonding. Even if it’s with a demon, he needed it.

And moreover, Minhyuk is a good company. A plainly adorable one.

“Haven’t you ever…felt attraction towards someone?” Kihyun asks because Minhyuk doesn’t seem as lustful as demons are usually described. Only when it comes to food.

“I have” Minhyuk says under heavy eyelids. “Recently.”

Kihyun knows better than to ask more about it.

 

“That felt like what you humans call a date.” Minhyuk states, throwing his beanie on the couch and taking his shoes off.

“It wasn’t a date, I just showed you around.” Kihyun laughs it off.

“People in the movies always go on dates and have a good time and…” Minhyuk presses the switch and turns the lights off, Kihyun looking at his general direction confused “…and they always end up kissing afterwards.”

Minhyuk lights up a tiny flame in his palm and comes closer to Kihyun, enough for the little light to illuminate both of their faces.

“We can’t kiss, Minhyuk.” Even if he really wants to at the moment.

“Why?” Minhyuk tilts his head, the flame steady on his hand.

“People kiss…they kiss only the most important people in their lives. Life doesn’t work like the movies.” Although Minhyuk is kind of an important…person.

“But you are the most important person in my life.”

“I’m the only person in your life.”

“I bet you would still be the most important, even if I met many, many more.” People say demons lie, but here he is, Minhyuk so honest and even vulnerable.

It does the trick and something stirs inside Kihyun’s stomach, something suspiciously like those damn butterflies.

“Only a kiss then” Kihyun whispers feeling Minhyuk’s body warmth so close to him.

“Only a kiss” Minhyuk agrees and pecks Kihyun’s lips.

Then he does it again and again, curiosity replaced by something else and a hand sneaking under Kihyun’s shirt and then they are making out on the couch, Kihyun taking the lead and Minhyuk oh so eager for his every little touch.

“Just like in the movies” Kihyun giggles when they break the kiss to breathe.

“It’s even better than the movies” Minhyuk pecks Kihyun’s cheek and hugs him, steals as many more kisses as he can before Kihyun makes him get up to take his lens off.

 

 

“Changkyun.” Kihyun appears on his brother’s doorstep on Tuesday, right after work. Changkyun opens up and there’s a familiar snoring coming from the bedroom.

“What’s up? You never visit without calling first, did something happen? Did you seriously try to kill Hyungwon this time? Is that why you’re here? Is the police after you? Do we need to dispose the body? Let me wake up Jooheon.” Changkyun says everything in one breath, half-serious, half-joking.

He has heard so much about Hyungwon that at this point he doesn’t doubt Kihyun would try something immoral and dirty. Which isn’t too far from the truth.

“I have something important to tell you” Kihyun sits on the couch, declines the half-empty lemonade bottle Changkyun so generously offers.

“Yes?” Changkyun shuts the bedroom door and sits next to him, eyebrows up on his otherwise unbothered poker-face.

“I think I like someone.” Kihyun blurts out and Changkyun lets a breath out. He hasn’t heard the best part yet.

“That’s all? Hyung you scared me. Tell me about them.”

“He’s a demon.”

“Excuse me?”

“His name is Minhyuk. He’s a demon I accidentally summoned.”

“I am afraid I don’t understand?”

“Changkyun please, you have to believe me.”

“Ugh…”

An awkward conversation follows. One where Kihyun has to explain to his little brother how he summoned the wrong demon. How he has been teaching Minhyuk about the human world for the past one and the half week. And how they kissed some nights ago and then again in the morning and some more when Kihyun was making breakfast and Changkyun is so close to calling their mum first, the church second and a psychiatric ward third.

“You can come and meet him.”

“Weren’t you saying you’re gonna send him back?”

“I…might not want to?”

“Kihyun, even if I accept that what you’re saying is rational and you’re not pulling a bad joke on me, you have to send him back.”

“Maybe…” Kihyun shrugs. His brother is right, but he can’t send Minhyuk back. His little happy demon doesn’t deserve to work all day and night in that hellish place (pun again intended).

“What’s up Kihyun hyung?” A sleepy Jooheon appears from the bedroom only in his boxers and Kihyun excuses himself and runs back to his house, hoping Jooheon didn’t hear anything in his sleep and remembered it. If summoning demons is possible, then everything else is too.

 

“Kihyun!” Minhyk exclaims from the kitchen when Kihyun steps in the house a rainy afternoon after work.

“Hey, what’s up?” Kihyun takes his coat off and inspects the situation. Minhyuk is in front of a pot and it smells nice.

“I cooked for you, curry chicken and rice!” And overexcited Minhyuk brings a spoon to Kihyun’s lips to try.

It’s too spicy for his taste, but he gives his approval to Minhyuk anyway. He’s been watching too many cooking shows lately.

“Gimme a minute to wash my hands and I’ll come to eat together, okay b-…Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk nods, Kihyun’s almost slip going unnoticed and it’s not the first time. They’ve been living together for a solid month and a week and it takes all of Kihyun’s willpower to not baby Minhyuk more. Or, call him baby and sweetheart and honey. Which proves to be too difficult with how domestic and cute and touchy Minhyuk has gotten. And the fact that he usually picks up his trash by himself is a huge turn on for Kihyun too.

They say things happen when you least expect them and that’s exactly the case.

Lying on the couch that afternoon, Minhyuk with his duvet and a quilt on top of him and Kihyun pressed to his side stealing his body warmth, they have almost dozed off watching a documentary when there is a knock on the door.

“Do we have visitors?” Minhyuk asks, reflexively covering his little horns with his hands.

“I haven’t invited anyone.” Kihyun gets up to see who it is, probably an advertisement thing or something.

The last time they had a visitor it was Changkyun, looking into Minhyuk’s eyes and touching his horns and trying hard to believe that an actual demon resides with his older brother.

“Guess you weren’t lying” Changkyun had said at the end and then made Kihyun cook him his favorite dinner.

 

“Yes?” Kihyun opens the door just a bit, facing a tall man in a suit at the other side.

“Are you Mr. Yoo Kihyun?” The man is wearing sunglasses despite the lack of sun, a black hat on his head. He looks like he’s out of an old mafia movie.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“I’d like to talk to Minhyuk, I know he’s here.” Kihyun turns to look at Minhyuk. “I’m Hoseok.”

“Let him in, Kihyun.” Minhyuk says from the couch and throws the blankets off of himself.

The man, Hoseok, walks in the middle of the living room and looks at Minhyuk, they stare at each other for what feels like a century and Kihyun stands there, behind the door.

“You’ve been staying here for way too long, Minhyuk.” Hoseok says, taking his sunglasses off and tucking them in his breast pocket. Kihyun can only see his back but when he takes his hat off too, there are two horns there, triple the length of Minhyuk’s, poking out of the man’s short black hair.

Minhyuk pouts and Hoseok starts laughing.

“I wanna stay” Minhyuk whines.

“What are you even doing here? You aren’t even allowed to interact with humans. Our whole department is trying to cover you up so dad doesn’t find out.”

“I…I accidentally summoned him.” Kihyun speaks up and Hoseok faces him, eyebrows up and his vibrant green eyes looking straight into Kihyun’s soul.

“Accidentally…?”

“Hoseok please, let me stay, a little longer.”

“You know I can’t do that” Hoseok sighs, exasperated, he seems like a patient demon, “I’m here to take you back.”

“What if…uhm…I make a deal with Minhyuk?” Kihyun says. That was the point of summoning a demon anyway.

“A deal? Our marketing team has some great soul-selling bundles but Minhyuk is at the torture department.”

“But what if…ugh…I give my soul in exchange for…ugh…Minhyuk to stay here? Could that work?”

Minhyuk and Kihyun both look at him speechless.

“So you are willing to give your soul, your chances of going to heaven just to stay with Minhyuk for a few more years here?”

“I mean, I surely have like sixty more years to live if all goes well, that’s a lot.”

“Minhyuk, what do you say?”

“I wanna stay with Kihyun here for as long as I can!” Minhyuk nods frantically. “I love the human world….and Kihyun.”

“Okay” Hoseok rubs his temples. “We could do that.”

“Really?” Minhyuk and Kihyun say in unison, Minhyuk’s tail wiggling.

“Yeah, but Kihyun, are you really sure you wanna give up heaven?”

“For Minhyuk, I will do that.”

“I guess I’ll take care of the paperwork then. Dad is gonna be mad for the next hundred years so you” Hoseok point at Kihyun, “make sure to live as much as you can and get ready for a good boiling when you come downstairs” and you, he looks at Minhyuk, “you have to make sure nobody sees your horns or anything because I’ll have to forcefully take you next time.”

“Thank you Hoseokkie!” Minhyuk hugs the other demon tightly, small flames coming out of his fingers and Kihyun hopes he won’t have to call the fire department with two demons in his living room.

“Have fun” Hoseok smiles at them one last time, just before he disappears into thin air, leaving a paper behind him, floating until it lands on the floor.

“That must be our agreement" inhyuk picks it up "and honestly I don’t know what to do with your soul, but guess It was a good choice. Enjoy me for the rest of your life Kihyunnie.”

 

 

Kihyun, apparently, never gets promoted. Hyungwon keeps climbing up the company's hierarchy, that until Kihyun just gives up. He’s almost forty when he and Minhyuk decide to buy a house on the countryside and spend a quiet life there. Kihyun even builds a turtle pond, tending to it and imagining that one of the small creatures could have been Hyungwon. But Hyungwon is trapped in his office and Kihyun has his whole demon husband and a big house to himself.

 

“You sly bastard” Minhyuk says to him one, “you wanted to turn your coworker to a frog. It’s not like there was a chance you would go to heaven anyway.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
